A contact center may be used by a provider to enable a variety of services for a user. In a first example, the contact center may process a transaction in which information or a service may be provided for a user requesting the transaction. That is, the contact center may be configured as an inbound contact center that responds to product/service support and/or information requests from users. In a second example, the contact center may contact the user to provide information such as products or advertisements that may be of interest to the user. That is, the contact center may be configured as an outbound contact center that operates for purposes such as telemarketing, solicitation, debt collection, market research, etc.
The contact center may utilize any type of communication medium to perform its operations. For example, the contact center may be configured to perform voice communications, video communications, chat communications, email communications, etc. With regard to the inbound contact center, the user originates the communication and the agents of the contact center await for the incoming communication. With regard to the outbound contact center, the agents of the contact center may be provided with a list of users who are to receive a communication. The list of users may be generated in a variety of manners such as from a collection agency. However, in either scenario, the user and the contact center are generally separate parties.
The contact center may personalize any communication with the user through additional information. The additional information may be received via profile information associated with the user. The profile information may relate to any service or network in which the user is associated and includes relevant personal information. For example, the profile information may be accessed via a social network website. Due to privacy concerns, the profile access may be restricted to only enabled third parties as dictated by the user.